


Untitled (23)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has never felt so exhausted in all his lives…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (23)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: lust.  
> A double-drabble this week. 100 words just didn’t cut it.

* * *

The Doctor collapsed on his side of the bed, utterly spent. He lamented to Rose, who had disappeared into the bathroom just minutes before, “How did we ever let this happen? Three times! How could three little people create such havoc? I’ve never felt so exhausted in all my lives.”

Rose stuck her head out the door. “Right little blighters, they are,” she agreed with a wide grin. “Hope, of course, was a happy accident.”

“I don’t recall that Charlie was part of any particular plan either, Rose.”

She laughed, cutting him off. “Neither was Wilfred… not exactly…”

“ _This_ , Rose, _this_ is what comes of lust!” he expounded, gesturing with a shake of his finger to the thin air she left behind after ducking back into the bathroom, shutting the door. “For a few, measly moments’ (rather brilliant) pleasure, you get a lifetime of worry and countless sleepless nights! It’s just not worth the risk.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that...” Rose slipped from the bathroom wearing only a sheer baby-doll negligée and a salacious tongue-tipped smirk.

“There again,” he remarked, propping himself on one elbow, his energy making a remarkable resurgence, “I rather like lust. Let’s go for four!”

* * *

 


End file.
